


The Intervention

by Glitterpig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Meet-Cute, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterpig/pseuds/Glitterpig
Summary: Tales of a voracious squid monster take Sam and Dean to Hogwarts. The castle is majestic, the monsters not so monstrous. It is a chance meeting between building and man.





	The Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to be the first on AO3, and hopefully not the last, to post Dean/Hogwarts Castle fic. Thanks to theoccasionalmishap and portmantastrophe for engaging in a fic and art sprints morning, and for the quick beta.

There were no castles in America—which explains why Dean was so overcome with wonder when, on his first trip to Scotland, he first beheld the Hogwarts castle.

He was there to hunt a squid, a giant squid said to be wreaking havoc on the students and staff that attended high school in an actual freakin' royal palace.

"Bunch of spoiled—" Dean said, right before he was dragged off his feet, into the air.

At first he thought it must be the muscly tentacle of the fearsome copapod, but when he pulled his machete from his pants and swung it in a heroic arc to slice the tentacle off, the blade hit wood. The blood was rapidly rushing to his head from his position upside down he saw he was being held upside down by—

"A tree?" he yelled. "A friggin' tree?"

This place was chock full of monsters.

"Sam!" he cried, but saw that his brother was down by the lake and seemed to be talking to the very monstrous squid they were here to hunt. 

"It's ok Dean," he called over, as Dean was thrashed around like a rag doll. "The squid seems pretty nice. And this elf guy—" he gestured to a short thing with big ears who seemed to be wearing a towel. "Explained it was all one big misunderstanding. It's the grindylows and the dark lord we have to worry about."

"Arg!" was the only response Dean was able to muster.

Just then, a stone column seemed to fly out of nowhere and jab the attacking tree right in the trunk. Abruptly, Dean was dropped to the ground, which was wet with mud.

He looked up to see that the castle, majestic in the afternoon drizzle, seemed to be shifting back into place.

It must have been a trick of the eye. Or a concussion. Another one.

"Ah, the castle seems to have taken a liking to you," said an old man in robes with a glint in his eye. He had appeared out of nowhere and was now stroking the castle which seemed to be vibrating slightly.

Dean didn't like it, one bit.


End file.
